


Как зовут хоббита?

by SwEv



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv
Summary: Рано или поздно наступает такой момент, когда уточнять имя нового знакомого становится уже неприлично. Торин не до конца уверен, когда именно это происходит, но подозревает, что задолго до того, как упомянутый знакомый спасает твою жизнь. Когда Мглистые горы остаются позади, Торин понимает, что так и не расслышал имени мистера Бэггинса, но узнать его оказывается куда сложнее, чем он думал. От Фили, Кили и Двалина в этом деле нет никакого толку.Перевод"The Naming of Hobbits"Margo_KimA translation of"The Naming of Hobbits"by Margo_Kim





	Как зовут хоббита?

— Оно определенно начинается на «Б», — серьезно заявляет Кили, и Торин утыкается лицом в ладони. — Я точно уверен. 

— А фамилия, Кили? Хоть ее ты помнишь? — спрашивает Фили и получает от брата прицельный тычок. 

— И это мои наследники, — говорит Торин Двалину, пока Кили валяет брата по земле, а Фили смеется и вопит: «Мистер Боггинс! О, мистер Боггинс!». Двалин смотрит на Торина с сочувствием, которое вышло бы куда более убедительным, не примешивайся к нему столько веселья. — И ты, похоже, тоже не знаешь. 

— Мы с хоббитом не особо много разговаривали, — отвечает Двалин. — Ничего не имею против него, но у нас маловато общих тем. 

Торин и сам держался того же мнения, пока хоббит не встал против варга в пять раз больше себя самого, и все для того, чтобы защитить Торина. Впрочем, нет, началось все не с этого — хотя и достаточно близко, чтобы Торин мог притвориться для успокоения совести. И даже не тогда, когда мистер Бэггинс поклялся помочь им вернуть свой дом, хотя после этого Торину и стало стыдно за свое прежнее поведение. Мистер Бэггинс вернулся, хотя спокойно мог отправиться домой, а одно это уже было поступком, на который отважились бы немногие из тех, кого он знал. Такого соратника Торин готов был принять — и даже обнять. 

Обнять хоббита, впрочем, оказалось куда проще, чем все остальное. Например, чем поговорить с ним. Или узнать пару вещей, спрашивать напрямую о которых было уже слишком поздно. 

— Итак, никто из нас не знает, как его зовут, — заключает Торин. Он гневно взирает на племянников, пока те не перестают толкаться и не поднимаются на ноги. — Я думал, вы с ним друзья. 

— О, это так! — жизнерадостно подтверждает Кили. — Но мы зовем его «мистер Боггинс». 

— Или взломщик, — добавляет Фили. 

— Или здоровяк. 

— Или мистер кудряшка. 

— Довольно, — Торин шагает вперед и внезапно морщится, прижав руку к боку. Спустя мгновение Фили, Кили и Двалин уже рядом, и на их лицах написано такое беспокойство, что Торина так и подмывает показать, что он по-прежнему способен уложить всех троих на лопатки в поединке (хотя, возможно, не Двалина — Торин признает, что ему нужно немного оправиться, прежде чем покорять эту гору). Он хмуро отмахивается, и те отступают, по мере сил скрывая беспокойство. Торин прислоняется к дереву. — Нелепость, — он сам не уверен, имеет ли в виду только что случившееся или тему беседы. 

— Мы можем спросить его, — предлагает Кили. 

— О да, отличная идея, — отзывается Фили. — «Эй ты, существо, с которым мы путешествуем уже четыре месяца! Прости, но мы так и не расслышали, как тебя зовут!» Он тут же почувствует себя полноправным членом отряда. 

Впрочем, Кили это не обескураживает: 

— Тогда можно спросить Гэндальфа — или Балина! Или Бофура, кажется, они с Бофуром тоже подружились. 

Двалин хмыкает: 

— Если ты думаешь, что Бофур тут же не передаст все хоббиту… — он качает головой. 

— Волшебник ничуть не лучше, — ворчит Торин. Он давит желание потереть виски, чтобы остальные не начали опять над ним кудахтать. Все эти уловки ему поперек горла — он давно отвык от тонких игр. 

— Тогда остается Балин, — говорит Кили. — Он умеет хранить тайны, уж поверьте. 

— Да ну? — тут же оживляется Фили. — Что такого он о тебе знает? 

— Ничего! — быстро отвечает Кили. 

Торин и Двалин переглядываются и вступают в безмолвный разговор, как умеют старые, очень старые друзья. Конечно, они могут спросить Балина — тот ответит и ни за что не проговорится мистеру Бэггинсу. Но он будет очень разочарован. Особенно в нем, думает Торин, и очень хочет этого избежать, потому что с тех пор, как Траин пропал, Балин стал ему вторым отцом. Кроме того, Торин и так чувствует себя идиотом — вовсе нет нужды расширять круг лиц, которые об этом знают. 

— Никого мы спрашивать не будем. Когда попадем туда, куда ведет нас Гэндальф, нам всем нужно будет представиться, — говорит Торин. Он сурово смотрит на племянников — своих наследников — и надеется, что все именно так и случится. Те моментально загораются идеей: 

— Мы подслушаем и сразу отчитаемся, — заявляет Кили с таким видом, словно ему доверили секретное задание. 

— И не скажем ни слова мистеру Бэггинсу, — добавляет Фили, что радует Торина куда больше, чем неприкрытый энтузиазм Кили. 

— А я могу все же спросить Балина, — неохотно произносит Двалин. — Его не удивит, что я не запомнил имени хоббита. 

— О, но Балин все поймет, — говорит Кили, опережая Торина. — Он просто знает, даже если ему ничего не говорить. 

— Кили, да что такое у него на тебя есть? — спрашивает Фили. Тот в ответ награждает его взглядом, в котором ясно читается: «Только не при дяде». 

— Не хочу этого знать, — заявляет Торин. 

Кили сочувственно морщит нос: 

— Да, не хочешь. 

Двалин смеется, а Торин закрывает глаза и говорит себе, что просто не имеет права умирать, пока его наследники не будут лет эдак на пятьдесят постарше — возможно, тогда они хоть немного наберутся ума. Впрочем, кому бы и говорить об уме, так точно не ему — гному, который судорожно пытается выяснить имя того, с кем путешествует вот уже четыре месяца; того, что спас ему жизнь и поклялся в верности; того, кто делом доказал, что заслуживает куда больше уважения, чем Торин ему оказывал — но кто сказал, что Торин Дубощит не может сокрушаться по нескольким поводам одновременно. 

***

— Неужели никто не расслышал? — спрашивает Торин у своей команды заговорщиков. Они собрались позади дома, в саду, где роятся пчелы — каждая размером с их голову. У Фили и Кили хватает совести хотя бы принять пристыженный вид. Двалин просто пожимает плечами: 

— Забыл, — говорит он. — Отвлекся на оборотня. 

— Да, тогда это казалось более важным, — кивает Фили. 

Торин едва не выдает что-то в духе «можно смотреть на оборотня и все равно расслышать одно-единственное имя», но вовремя себя останавливает. Этот упрек — палка о двух концах. Впрочем, хоть Торин и смолчал, Кили все равно его уличает: 

— Ты и сам не расслышал имя мистера Бэггинса, дядя. 

— Я знаю, знаю, — Торин сжимает пальцами переносицу. — Все это нелепо. 

Двалин согласно бурчит: 

— Торин, хватит изворачиваться. Просто спроси его. 

— Нет, нет, так нельзя! — возражает Кили, а затем недоуменно хмурится: — Подожди, «его» — это кого, мистера Бэггинса или Балина? 

Двалин тычет пальцем в Кили и красноречиво смотрит на Торина: «Видишь?» 

— Просто поговори с хоббитом, он поймет. 

— Может, и поймет, но каково ему будет? — говорит Кили. — Он только почувствовал себя своим, а теперь мы вот так возьмем и все испортим?

Фили хмурится: 

— С каких это пор ты стал таким мягкосердечным? 

— Я всегда таким был, Фили. 

— Мы все знаем, что это неправда, Кили. 

— Ладно, тогда потому, что я только что говорил с ним, и похоже, что у него было маловато друзей даже среди хоббитов, и еще он был очень добр с Бифуром прошлым вечером, — Кили настойчиво смотрит на Фили, пока тот не поднимает руки, признавая свое поражение. Разобравшись с братом, Кили переводит умоляющий взгляд на дядю: — Мы не можем так его обидеть. 

— И мы этого не сделаем, — обещает Торин, гадая, сумеет ли сдержать слово. 

— Тогда спроси кого-нибудь еще! — не выдерживает Двалин. Взгляд его тоже можно назвать умоляющим, вот только молит он о том, чтобы Торин перестал вести себя как идиот. — Не обязательно Балина. Махал свидетель, я бы и сам к нему не пошел — от его разочарованных взглядов впору повеситься. Но есть же и другие! — Торин кривится, и Двалин добавляет: — Мы гномы, а не эльфы. Мы не сплетничаем. Мы умеем хранить тайны. 

— Тайны? — голова Бофура показывается из-за угла дома; в зубах он сжимает трубку. — Какие тайны? Вы о том, что Бомбур разболтал вчера вечером? 

— И давно ты там торчишь? — спрашивает Торин, в то время как Двалин рычит: «Не подкрадывайся к воинам!», а Фили и Кили в один голос интересуются: — А что там с Бомбуром? 

— Бомбур рассказал, как Дори на последний день Дурина напился в сопли, залез на стол и пел серенады жене Бели, — говорит Бофур, ухмыляясь во весь рот и пропуская мимо ушей две трети вопросов.

— Бофур! — кричит Дори, высовываясь из окна у них над головой, которое Торин не заметил. На Торина накатывает паника (вопрос «Давно ты тут торчишь?» важности не теряет), а Дори в это время осыпает проклятиями Бофура, который хохочет так, что едва не теряет шапку: — Все было совсем не так, и твой лживый брат это прекрасно знает! 

— Лживый? Лживый?! — Бофур беззлобно грозит Дори кулаком, но тот его добродушия явно не ценит. — Так ты тоже лгал, когда клялся, что только Брун сделает тебя счастливым? 

Голова Дори исчезает, и ей на смену приходит грохот торопливых шагов, которые все ближе. Бофур натягивает шапку пониже, пожимает плечами, глядя на собравшихся, и пускается наутек. 

Торин многозначительно косится на Двалина: 

— Не сплетничают, а? 

— Да, ошибочка вышла, — соглашается Двалин, смотря, как Бофур улепетывает от Дори в глубь сада. — Не знал, что Дори на такое способен. 

— Так и вижу, как все происходило, — говорит Фили. — Как думаете, это была любовная баллада? 

— Наверняка она, — кивает Кили. — Иначе с чего бы Дори так переживал? 

— Может, это была солдатская песня, — говорит Двалин. — Если бы я спел такую чужой жене, тоже бы никому потом не рассказывал. 

— Мы никого не будем спрашивать. Ни за что, — решает Торин. — А когда я стану Королем-под-горой, то найду советников получше. 

Кили глубокомысленно кивает: 

— Только заранее проверь, чтобы у них была хорошая память на имена.

***

Вечером пятого дня в Лихолесье, когда Торин раскатывает спальник, Фили наклоняется к нему и шипит: 

— Он же подписал контракт! — и многозначительно поднимает брови: — Ну, ты понимаешь — поставил там свою подпись! 

— Да, я знаю, что значит подписать, — говорит Торин, но одобрительно сжимает плечо Фили: — Отличная идея! — тот сияет, будто луч солнца, которого они не видели уже так давно. Мгновение спустя, словно чувствуя радость брата и желая либо разделить ее, либо отравить — в зависимости от того, к чему у него в этот момент лежит душа — рядом объявляется Кили. 

— О чем вы тут шепчетесь? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Мы что, как-то продвинулись в нашем деле? — и он с намеком смотрит на Торина: — Ну, ты знаешь. Насчет хоббита. 

— Да, я понял, о чем ты, — говорит Торин. 

— Контракт, — произносит Фили, и Кили охает: 

— Точно! Там же его подпись! Дядя, значит, там написано его имя! 

— Вы что, оба думаете, что я даже простейших понятий уловить не способен? — спрашивает Торин и тут же поднимает руку: — Нет, не отвечайте. У кого контракт? 

— В этом и проблема, — говорит Фили, — Он у мистера Бэггинса. Но я подумал, что ты можешь взять… ну, не знаю, перечитать его. Сказать, что собираешься освежить в памяти пару пунктов или хочешь убедиться, что с ним обращаются так, как оговорено. 

— Но это точно не так! — жизнерадостно заявляет Кили. — Все намного хуже! 

— Довольно. Оба заступаете в первый дозор, — Торин одаривает племянников строгим взглядом. Впрочем, действует он куда хуже, чем тогда, когда те были детьми. У совместного похода есть свои минусы, думает Торин, пока Фили и Кили спешат на другой край лагеря, где мистер Бэггинс и Бомбур отсчитывают пайки. Стоит провести рядом с кем-то побольше времени, как становятся видны все их недостатки. Когда он станет королем в Эреборе, то потребует, чтобы никто не разговаривал с ним дольше пяти минут подряд. 

— Привет, подожди минутку, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, когда Торин устраивается на земле рядом с ним. Бомбур косится на них и возвращается к своему занятию. — Мы еще не закончили готовить пир. 

Торин опускает взгляд на горку медовых лепешек: 

— Настоящее лакомство. 

— Действительно, — весело произносит мистер Бэггинс, — медовых лепешек много не бывает. Что там — если мне посчастливится вернуться в Шир к моим семи трапезам в день, я включу лепешки во все до единой. Или еще лучше — полью медом ближайший булыжник и вгрызусь в него. На вкус будет не отличить. 

— Лучше уж так, чем голодать, — говорит Торин: аргумента повесомее ему в голову не приходит. 

— Есть множество вещей получше голода, Торин, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, и да, Торину не по себе от того, как легко хоббит обращается к нему по имени. — Когда станешь королем, постарайся поднять планку повыше. 

Бомбур поднимается: 

— Готово. Пойду раздавать пайки, крольчонок. 

— Да сколько можно! — возмущается мистер Бэггинс вслед Бомбуру, который направился к остальным членам отряда со стопкой лепешек в руках. Торин с признательным кивком принимает свою порцию, хотя, назови Бомбур мистера Бэггинса по имени, его благодарность была бы куда больше. 

С другой стороны, видеть лицо мистера Бэггинса, когда кто-то вспоминает это его прозвище, всегда забавно. 

Когда Бомбур отходит подальше, Торин спрашивает: 

— Ты сохранил контракт? 

Мистер Бэггинс хмурится в задумчивости — или, быть может, от вкуса медовой лепешки, которую только что надкусил. 

— Да, он у меня в рюкзаке. А что? 

— Я хотел пересмотреть пару пунктов, — говорит Торин. — До того, как мы доберемся до горы. 

Мистер Бэггинс поднимает бровь: 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься изменить условия, когда я за много миль от дома и никуда не денусь, даже если не соглашусь принять новые? 

— Нет-нет, — быстро говорит Торин. — Я хочу улучшить условия, а не ухудшить их. 

— Как это? 

— Пару пунктов не мешает переписать. 

Мистер Бэггинс фыркает: 

— Это точно. 

— Да, я… Погоди, что? — такого ответа Торин не ожидал. 

— Ты же имеешь в виду параграф о похоронах? — мистер Бэггинс зажимает трубку в зубах и принимается рыться в рюкзаке. — Тот самый, по которому мне полагаются… Погоди, как же там сказано, — он выуживает изрядно потрепанный свиток и разворачивает его: — Простые похороны, без церемоний, сосновый гроб, и вы не обязаны отправлять мое тело домой, — он поднимает взгляд от свитка и уничтожающе смотрит на Торина. 

— Не понимаю, — говорит Торин. — С этим пунктом все в порядке. 

— Похороны без церемоний. 

Торин моргает: 

— Ну да? — а потом видит по лицу хоббита, что ответ неверный. — Мы оговорили гроб. Это уже лучше, чем обычно. 

— А обычно бывает как? 

— Просто яма в земле. 

Мистер Бэггинс недоверчиво смеется: 

— Святые небеса. Вы хотя бы завернули бы меня во что-нибудь или так и сбросили бы туда? 

— Быть может, нашли бы какие-нибудь листья покрасивее, — говорит Торин. — Или можно просто поджечь тело. 

Мистер Бэггинс протягивает ему контракт. Торин берет его, и от нахлынувшего облегчения не может сдержать улыбки. Хоббит в ответ тоже улыбается, качая головой и явно удивляясь очередной гномьей причуде. 

— Хочешь предложить мне больше сокровищ? — спрашивает мистер Бэггинс, пока Торин разворачивает контракт. — Или дополнительное вознаграждение за пережитые лишения? 

— Можешь забрать доли Фили и Кили, — бормочет Торин. Последняя страница. Подписи. Вот его собственная подпись, да, а под ней Балина и… 

— О нет, еще чего не хватало, — фыркает мистер Бэггинс, не замечая выражения абсолютного ужаса, с которым Торин смотрит на пергамент. — Только не в том случае, если к ним прилагается все остальное. Прекрасно обойдусь без звания наследника трона, спасибо большое. Я слишком ценю возможность запереться от всех соседей, а у короля она едва ли будет. 

— Ох, — Торин щурится, всматриваясь в «Б-что-то-там Бэггинс», — да, так вряд ли получится. 

Неразборчиво. Совершенно нечитаемо. В самом начале виднеется что-то отдаленно напоминающее «Б», но Торин даже не уверен, различил ли букву сам или просто знает, что она должна там быть. Затем идет витиеватая петля, размашистый росчерк и, наконец, предельно разборчиво — «Бэггинс». 

— Ну и подпись у тебя, — беспомощно говорит Торин. 

Б-что-то-там Бэггинс только хмыкает, балбес. Да, Балбес Бэггинс, думает Торин, на этом и остановимся, загадка решена. 

— Да, мне говорили. 

— Имя даже прочитать нельзя, — Торин надеется, что в его голосе слышна насмешка, а не отчаяние. 

— Для официальных нужд нужна только фамилия, — произносит чудовище в облике хоббита. — Наверное, поэтому я так небрежно отношусь к имени.

— Так не годится. 

Мистер Бэггинс только улыбается, затем снова откусывает от лепешки и тут же кривится. 

— Так какие пункты тебя интересуют? 

Торин всматривается в подпись еще раз (может, в лесу просто слишком темно?), а потом сдается окончательно. 

— Твои привилегии в Эреборе после того, как мы одолеем дракона, — уныло произносит он. — Если со мной что-то случится, я хочу быть уверен, что под горой тебя ждет достойный прием. 

Торин сам не знает, почему выбирает именно этот предлог — размышлять о подобном исходе не очень-то приятно. И все же эти мысли в последнее время посещают его все чаще. Всерьез рассчитывать выжить в таком походе, как этот, было бы чистейшей глупостью, не говоря уже о том, чтобы надеяться добиться в нем успеха, так что больше глупостей он себе позволить не может. Торин знает, что остальные члены отряда наверняка присмотрят за хоббитом, но за то, что они останутся в живых, он поручиться тоже не в состоянии. Не может поручиться за жизнь ни одного из своих соратников, и меньше всего — за жизнь мистера Бэггинса. Торин думает о маленьком сосновом гробе, закопанном посреди дикого края, а потом решительно отбрасывает эти мысли. 

— О, вот только не надо этих похоронных настроений, Торин, — отмахивается от него мистер Бэггинс, — ничего с тобой не случится. 

— Мы идем убивать дракона. 

— Все равно, — на мгновение мистер Бэггинс призадумывается, а потом кривится от собственных мыслей. — Этот лес и без того мерзкий. Нет нужды посреди него еще и рассуждать о таких ужасных вещах. 

— Предосторожность нельзя назвать ни ужасной, ни мерзкой, — серьезно произносит Торин, почти забыв о том, что затеял весь этот разговор только как предлог для того, чтобы увидеть совершенно неразборчивую подпись. 

— Можно — когда это предосторожности на случай того, что произойдет что-то ужасное и мерзкое. 

— То есть ты бы предпочел встретить этот случай неподготовленным? 

— Во-первых, если кто и выживет в конце, так это ты, хотя бы из чистого упрямства, — говорит мистер Бэггинс. — А во-вторых, даже если случится непоправимое, сомневаюсь, что кто-то из отряда вышвырнет меня из Эребора только потому, что тебя больше не будет, — затем он неуверенно умолкает. 

— Подумал о Фили и Кили? — спрашивает Торин. 

— Да. Они могут решить, что это отличная шутка. Впрочем, я уверен, что Балин их отговорит. 

— Или Двалин вобьет в их головы немного разума. 

Мистер Бэггинс прячет улыбку за очередным укусом. 

— Или так, да. Видишь, кто-нибудь обо мне да позаботится, спасибо большое. 

— Все равно мне будет спокойнее, если мы все уладим заранее. 

— Тебя это так сильно беспокоит? — спрашивает мистер Бэггинс с искренним изумлением. 

Торин мнется. Он не знает, что ответить. 

— Да, — говорит он наконец и тогда понимает, что это правда. — Хочу быть уверен. 

— Что ж, хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, опуская голову. Торину кажется, что он покраснел, но в лесу слишком темно, чтобы сказать наверняка. — В конце концов, я весь поход только и делаю, что повинуюсь твоим нелепым прихотям. 

— И спасаешь меня от них же, — говорит Торин. 

— И ем слишком много медовых лепешек, — мистер Бэггинс машет Ори, подзывая к себе. — Какое великолепное приключение. Поверить не могу, что едва не отказался в нем участвовать. 

Условия, на которых они сговорились, просты: мистер Бэггинс может оставаться в Эреборе столько, сколько пожелает («бессрочно», есть такой термин, — заговорщически говорит Ори, постукивая себя пальцем по носу), и будет получать содержание из королевской сокровищницы, чтобы ему не пришлось зарабатывать себе на хлеб. Ему будет присвоен статус гостя короны вместе со всеми сопутствующими привилегиями вплоть до того дня, когда он решит покинуть Эребор. 

— А если я откажусь его покидать? — спрашивает мистер Бэггинс. Сердце Торина отчего-то пропускает удар. 

— Бессрочно, — твердо повторяет Ори и косится на Торина, который кивает: 

— Кхм. Да. Бессрочно. 

Мистер Бэггинс довольно смотрит на Торина: 

— Я опустошу вашу сокровищницу. 

Торин фыркает: 

— Сомневаюсь, что тот, кто считал ляпис-лазурь видом рыбы, введет корону в такие уж огромные расходы, сколько бы книг и чая он ни заказал за ее счет. 

Мистер Бэггинс смеется, откинув голову: 

— Придется завести привычки поэкстравагантнее, — он стучит пальцем по контракту у Ори в руках. — О, и включите туда право на покои в королевском крыле, — он косится на Торина: — В Эреборе же есть такое? 

— Да, — отвечает Торин, — именно там живет королевская семья. 

— Превосходно, — кивает мистер Бэггинс. — Поселите меня в соседних покоях с Торином, наверняка они окажутся самыми лучшими. 

— У меня не будет покоев — предполагается, что я к тому моменту уже погибну, — говорит Торин. — Именно поэтому мы этот разговор и затеяли. 

— Да, но раз уж я теперь задумался, как мы будем жить в Эреборе на самом деле, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, — то ты в этом сценарии живее всех живых, а мне полагаются лучшие покои из всех возможных. 

— Так ты останешься? — спрашивает Торин; стук сердца отдается в ушах. 

Мистер Бэггинс опускает взгляд, улыбается и пожимает плечами: 

— Было бы глупо пройти через такие передряги, чтобы помочь тебе вернуть дом, а потом не остаться посмотреть, на что он похож. Если ты, кхм, не против, конечно. 

— Нет, вовсе нет, — произносит Торин — возможно, слишком поспешно. Он сжимает руки в кулаки. — Как мы и договаривались — бессрочно. Оставайся насовсем. 

Ори снова смотрит на Торина: 

— Что ж, решено, — произносит он тоном того, кому не терпится оказаться где-нибудь подальше. — Теперь вам обоим нужно подписаться под новыми условиями, — он подает Торину перо, — распишись вот здесь, вверху, а потом наш мастер взломщик подпишется ниже. 

Торин далеко не впервые думает, что хотя бы одному из отряда могло бы уже хватить совести обратиться к мистеру Бэггинсу по имени. 

— Ну вот, теперь я стесняюсь подписываться, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, когда Торин заканчивает и протягивает ему перо. 

— Тогда постарайся расписаться поаккуратнее, — с напускной небрежностью говорит Торин. Мистер Бэггинс поднимает брови, а затем выводит на пергаменте нечто похожее на три петли подряд.

— Вот так? — с невинным видом спрашивает он. 

Торин борется с желанием уткнуться лицом в ладони. 

— Да, крольчонок, именно так. 

***

— Я же сказал, что все в порядке, — ворчит Кили, когда Торин справляется о его самочувствии в третий раз. Лицо его белее стелющегося над озером тумана и, учитывая выступивший пот, такое же влажное. А Торин — Торин ничем не может ему помочь, пока они плетутся на этом жалком подобии баржи. Оин сидит по одну сторону Кили, Фили — по другую. И Фили тайком уже сказал Торину, что Кили не хочет, чтобы тот торчал рядом. 

— Ему от этого только хуже, дядя, — говорит Фили, опустив взгляд. — Ему стыдно показаться слабым перед тобой. 

После нападения пауков, заточения в темницах Трандуила и изрядно неуклюжего побега Торин думает, что хуже себя чувствовать уже не может — но его племянники в который раз доказывают обратное. Поэтому, когда мистер Бэггинс начинает нахваливать Барда-лодочника, настроение Торина, и без того прескверное, портится окончательно. 

— Откуда тебе известно его имя? — не выдержав, рявкает Торин. 

— Я спросил его! — огрызается мистер Бэггинс. 

Двалин за спиной хоббита многозначительно смотрит на Торина. Торин решает сделать вид, что не заметил. Он и так прекрасно понимает, на что тот намекает. Впрочем, это не мешает Двалину подсесть к нему, как только мистер Бэггинс уходит на другой конец лодки. 

— Слышал? — спрашивает Двалин. — Он не знал, как зовут лодочника, поэтому пошел и спросил. Гениально! Если ты до сих пор не передумал насчет новых советников, рекомендую хоббита. Котелок у него варит что надо. 

— Двалин, — угрожающе рычит Торин. 

— Тебе лучше пойти и нанять его прямо сейчас. Я даже знаю, каким будет его первый совет. 

Торин вздыхает. Он даже не может злиться на Двалина — по крайней мере, сильно: Двалин всегда был тем еще засранцем, так что Торин давно привык. 

— Бофур назвал его по имени, когда нас взяли в плен, — мрачно признается Торин. 

Двалин тут же склоняется к нему: 

— То есть ты теперь его знаешь? 

Будь Торин не таким продрогшим, промокшим и несчастным, он бы ответил куда менее беспомощным взглядом. Теперь же, когда он на один порыв ветра от того, чтобы замерзнуть до смерти, его только и хватает, чтобы признаться: 

— Я не расслышал. Бофур говорил шепотом, а потом… — Торин рубит ладонью воздух. — Учитывая обстоятельства, переспросить не вышло. 

— Да ты брешешь, — говорит Двалин. 

— Если бы, — Торин пытается провести рукой по волосам, но пальцы путаются в намокших прядях, до сих пор липких от паутины. 

Двалин награждает Торина таким взглядом, который обычно достается только Фили и Кили, что довольно-таки унизительно. 

— Просто спроси его уже, Торин. 

Торин высвобождает пальцы, чувствуя себя котом, который застрял когтем в ковре и пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке. 

— Помнишь тот день после Кэррока, когда я сказал, что нельзя его спрашивать? 

— Даже слишком хорошо. 

— Я ошибался. Именно тогда нужно было пойти и спросить, — говорит Торин. — Теперь я это понимаю. Признаю, что ты был прав. 

— Я до сих пор прав. 

— Нет. Мы добрались почти до предгорий Эребора. Я собираюсь отправить его украсть Аркенстон. 

— И хорошо бы перед этим узнать, как его зовут. 

— Каким образом? — шипит Торин. Глоин в нескольких футах от них оборачивается и вопросительно поднимает брови. Двалин и Торин грозно смотрят на Глоина до тех пор, пока тот не отворачивается. Много времени это не занимает. Хоть на кого-то его взгляд все еще действует, думает Торин. Затем, куда тише, продолжает: — Предлагаешь отправить хоббита к дракону сразу после того, как выяснится, что все это время я даже не озаботился узнать, как его зовут? 

— Я с радостью подтвержу, что заботило тебя это очень сильно, — говорит Двалин. — Ты и так уже слишком долго скрывался. 

Торин качает головой: 

— Чем дольше ты хранишь тайну, тем дольше тебе приходится ее хранить. 

— Звучит бредово. 

— Согласен. И все же это так. 

Двалин открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а затем закрывает. Он выглядит несчастным — даже несчастнее, чем когда выбрался из бочки. Либо Двалина ранило при побеге, либо он готовится к разговору по душам. 

— Хоббит не будет злиться, — Торин моргает. Значит, все-таки второе. — Нет, послушай, — Двалин тычет пальцем Торину в лицо, — я говорю это только потому, что Балин не может. Больше мы говорить об этом не будем. Хоббит не будет злиться. Ты ему нравишься. Он тебе нравится. Все знают, что ты ему нравишься. Все знают, что он тебе нравится. По вам обоим это за милю видно. Каких бы ужасов ты себе ни навоображал — этого не будет. Разве что ты боишься, что он будет хохотать битый час подряд. Это да, это он, наверное, сделает. — Двалин скрещивает руки на груди. — Так что, ты спросишь его? 

— Нет, — говорит Торин, — рано или поздно кто-нибудь назовет его по имени, и мистер Бэггинс никогда ничего не узнает. 

— Ты идиот. 

— Давай, отведи душу. Когда я стану королем, тебе нельзя будет меня оскорблять. 

Двалин хмыкает: 

— Если ты думаешь, что корона меня остановит… 

Торин похлопывает его по руке: 

— Никогда так не думал, — он откашливается, чувствуя, как лицо до сих пор горит от небольшой речи Двалина. — Ты хороший друг. 

— Махал, только не это, — говорит тот. — Перестань. 

— Отлично. Комплименты у меня все равно закончились. 

Двалин толкает Торина в плечо. Раз за разом он ухитряется попадать в одно и то же место — синяк у Торина не сходит уже десятилетия. Они молча стоят рядом, пока баржа скользит по мутным водам озера. Затем Двалин склоняется ближе: 

— Мое-то имя ты знаешь, правда? 

— Конечно, Оин. 

Двалин уже открывает рот для ответа — скорее всего, вопиюще грубого, — но именно в этот момент туман расступается. 

— Ох, — выдыхает Двалин, и звук этот нежнее окружающего тумана. 

Торин ничего не говорит. Он не может. Потому что перед ними дом. Что тут еще сказать? 

***

Торин уходит около полуночи, когда все веселье только начинается. Большая часть отряда увлеченно заправляется элем и останавливаться явно не собирается. Торина это не особо тревожит — чтобы напиться как следует, гномам требуется что-то покрепче того водянистого пойла, что подают у бургомистра. Впрочем, он не единственный, кто отправляется на отдых пораньше — Бофур, к примеру, отключился прямо под столом. Торин мысленно напоминает себе утром проверить, как он. Кили Торин отправил в кровать еще до этого, и то, что тот ушел без возражений, тревожит его не на шутку. Фили тут же последовал за братом, прихватив с собой Оина. Остальные гномы все еще пируют в главном зале, а сам Торин выскальзывает на свежий воздух. Когда тяжелые двери закрываются за его спиной, рев голосов стихает до приглушенного гула. 

— Тебя этот бедлам тоже утомил? — спрашивает мистер Бэггинс. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на краю причала. На коленях у него блюдо с порцией, которой бы хватило на троих, а рядом несколько пустых тарелок. Торина бросает в дрожь при одной мысли о могучем желудке хоббитов.

— Это был тяжелый день, — произносит Торин, опускаясь рядом. 

— День? Тяжелая неделя. Тяжелый месяц. Тяжелое путешествие, — мистер Бэггинс протягивает ему баранью ногу, — хотя еда хороша. 

— Представить не могу, как в тебя еще что-то лезет после того, сколько ты умял на пиру. 

Мистер Бэггинс только пожимает плечами и с довольным видом продолжает жевать. Торин откидывается на локти и смотрит вдаль, на гору. Луна этой ночью такая яркая, что кажется, будто Одинокая гора больше не одинока — ее двойник колышется перед ним в водах озера. Невыносимо было думать о том, как она близко и все же по-прежнему далеко. 

— Почему ты сказал то, что сказал? — спрашивает Торин, не сводя глаз с Эребора. 

Мистер Бэггинс расправляется с очередным куском и спрашивает: 

— Ты о том, что я представлялся Отто Бэнксом на пиру? 

— Начнем хотя бы с этого, — угрюмо произносит Торин. Во время застолья он два часа тенью следовал за мистером Бэггинсом, надеясь, что хоббит хоть раз назовет свое имя. Торин начинает подозревать, что имени у мистера Бэггинса просто нет. Или, может быть, его зовут Мистер. Теперь же хоббит и вовсе начал придумывать себе фальшивые имена, и несправедливость этого печалит, но уже даже не удивляет. 

Печально, но неудивительно — в этих двух словах вся жизнь Торина.

— Ты весь скривился, когда это услышал, — говорит мистер Бэггинс и вопросительно смотрит на Торина. Тот игнорирует молчаливый вопрос. Должно быть, тогда самообладание действительно ему изменило. 

— Зачем ты представлялся этим именем, когда, — тут Торин делает осторожное предположение, — тебя на самом деле зовут иначе? 

Мистер Бэггинс смущенно смеется: 

— Это глупо, сам знаю. Но Бард — и незачем так хмуриться, Торин, он прекрасный человек, который вовсе не обязан был нам помогать и печется только о благе своих сородичей — дал понять, что бургомистру не стоит доверять. И я знаю, что я сейчас очень далеко от тех, кто меня знает, но… — мистер Бэггинс отставляет тарелку в сторону и откидывается назад, как Торин. Луна освещает его задумчивое лицо. — Я рассказывал тебе о том существе в Мглистых горах. 

Торин кивает: 

— Тебе до сих пор не дает покоя, что ты назвал ему свое имя? 

— Странно думать об этом так часто, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, — и все же я никак не могу забыть. Не знаю, что именно меня так тревожит, но я тревожусь все равно, — и в этих словах словно вся жизнь мистера Бэггинса. 

— Если это так сильно тебя гнетет, то ты верно поступил, что не стал открывать свое имя, — произносить эти слова Торину больно почти физически. — Так что, мне следует впредь называть тебя Отто? Это кто-то из твоих любимых родственников? 

Мистер Бэггинс морщится: 

— Если бы. Сам не знаю, зачем выбрал именно его. Даже притворяться мужем Лобелии невыносимо. Знаешь, если я погибну, Бэг-энд достанется ей, — он произносит это так, словно одно это было достаточным поводом постараться выжить. Хоббит задумчиво смотрит на гору, закусив губу. Торин смотрит туда же. Какое-то время они сидят и тревожатся бок о бок, что нельзя назвать таким уж увлекательным занятием, но это определенно лучше обычного сценария, когда Торин сидит и тревожится в одиночестве. 

— Но это же не все, — говорит мистер Бэггинс, не отводя взгляда от горы. 

— Хм?.. 

— Когда ты спросил меня, почему я сказал то, что сказал, ты ответил: «Начнем с этого». Выходит, есть что-то… что-то еще, о чем ты хотел спросить? 

Торин молчит. 

— Я поручился за тебя, потому что действительно так думаю, — просто говорит мистер Бэггинс. — Ты благороднее всех, кого я встречал, и я последую за тобой… кхм, — мистер Бэггинс указывает на Эребор. — Через весь мир в логово дракона. Поэтому я сделал то, что сделал. Нет ни одного, за кого я бы поручился своим добрым именем с большей готовностью. 

Торин не смотрит на мистера Бэггинса, очень долго не смотрит. Затем он откашливается и говорит: 

— Прости, но как именно звучит это имя? 

Мистер Бэггинс смеется и толкает его плечом. 

Торин тоже смеется, а затем говорит: 

— Я и в самом деле не знаю твоего имени. Прошу, скажи мне его. 

— О, меня зовут Отто, разумеется, — весело произносит мистер Бэггинс. — Отто Бэнкс, к вашим услугам. 

Торин сдается. Он ложится спиной на доски причала и смотрит в небо. Спустя пару мгновений мистер Бэггинс устраивается рядом и рассматривает звезды, под которыми Торин вырос, хоть никогда и не видел их под горой. Какое-то время они лежат так, плечо к плечу, и молча тревожатся. И если тревога сама по себе не слишком приятная штука, думает Торин, то компания определенно хороша. 

***

Торин знает этот воздух, знает эти камни. Пока мистер Бэггинс крадется к великому сокровищу его народа, Торин ласкает пальцами плоть своей горы. Вонь дракона и запах смерти отравляют все вокруг, но под этим смрадом он чувствует иное — тот воздух, которым дышал его народ, когда переходы Эребора еще сияли золотым светом. 

Он не в силах оставаться на месте. Не в силах ждать на пороге дома. Торин выходит наружу, на свежий воздух, и тут же жалеет об этом, едва его вдохнув. 

Они ждут. Торин возвращается, закрывает глаза и делает несколько шагов по тому пути, которым ушел мистер Бэггинс. Он не знает, куда ведет тайный ход, но дверь находится на западном склоне горы, рядом с сетью рабочих туннелей. Хоббит неизбежно окажется в Большом Зале. Он наверняка уже там, если только не ползет медленнее, чем растет сталактит. Что он сейчас видит? Озаряют ли его лицо отсветы золота? 

Они ждут и молчат. А потом раздается рев. Торин помнит его. Торин никогда не смог бы его забыть — и никогда не пытался. Он хранил свою ненависть так же ревностно, как Смауг золото и кости его народа. Рев раздается снова. Мистер Бэггинс сейчас там один, один против драконьей ярости. И все же Торин медлит. 

— Как же там Бильбо? — спрашивает Ори. 

Торин вспоминает время, проведенное в темнице Трандуила, с большей надеждой, чем когда-либо прежде. Потом он думает о золоте. 

— Дадим ему время. 

Разве хоббит уже не доказал, что может достать Торину все что угодно, дай ему достаточно времени? 

— Время на что? — не выдерживает Балин. — Чтобы погибнуть? 

— Тебе страшно, — обвиняюще произносит Торин. 

— Да, мне страшно. Я боюсь за тебя. На этих сокровищах лежит проклятье, они свели твоего деда с ума! 

Торин отшатывается: 

— Я не похож на своего деда. 

— Но ты явно не в себе! Торин, которого я знаю, уже пришел бы на помощь. 

— Я не стану рисковать всем походом ради жизни одного… — на миг он запинается, но быстро берет себя в руки, — …взломщика. 

— Бильбо, — говорит Балин. — Его имя Бильбо! 

Бильбо Бэггинс. 

Он ожидал чего-то большего. После всего этого времени, после всех усилий — так просто? И дело не в имени как таковом, потому что, когда Торин слышит его, оно занимает свое место в сознании так же естественно, как Аркенстон свое гнездо над троном. Сам момент открытия истины — вот чему недостает значительности. Балин даже не был первым, кто его произнес, отстраненно думает Торин. Это был Ори. Ори выпалил имя мистера Бэггинса, а Торин даже не заметил. 

Но все это неважно. Нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда на кону стоит так много — когда месть еще не свершилась, гора не отвоевана, Аркенстон не найден, дракон не убит. Ничто другое не имеет значения, и меч Торина упирается в грудь взломщика, потому что в ушах звенит песнь золота, и ни один безымянный полурослик не смеет бросать дело, не доведя его до конца. Все остальное неважно. Неважно. 

— Бильбо! — впервые говорит Торин, и имя хоббита ложится на язык будто само. Оно кажется таким же родным, как золото вокруг, как корона деда. Бильбо, думает Торин, и имя это — словно еще одно сокровище в довесок к тому, что лежит перед ним. Бильбо будет его сокровищем. Почему нет? Он подписал контракт. Он сказал, что хочет остаться. Пусть остается в королевском крыле, как Торин и обещал. Торин будет только рад. Аркенстон до сих пор не найден, и Торин усвоил этот урок — не выпускай из вида то, что тебе дорого. 

Дед однажды сказал Торину, что нельзя считать полностью своим то, что не знаешь, как назвать. Он имел в виду камни. 

— Бильбо, — произносит Король-под-горой и понимает, о чем говорил Трор.

***

Лицо Бильбо — последнее, что Торин видит перед смертью. Назовите это последним всплеском жадности, но Торин безмерно счастлив тому, что видит именно хоббита — и что наконец знает, как его зовут. Он пробует на вкус звуки этого имени — и затем отпускает. 

— Прощайте, мастер взломщик, — говорит Торин, и если в его желании умереть как герой есть нечто эгоистичное, то его некому судить, кроме Бильбо, и именно суду Бильбо, его горю и объятиям Торин вверяет себя, прежде чем закрыть глаза навсегда. 

***

Когда Торин возвращается к жизни, то первым видит перед собой не Бильбо.

Мироздание, как оказалось, не большой сторонник симметрии. 

Поэтому Торин видит Двалина, который сидит у его койки в палатке целителей, потом Фили, который подскакивает от крика Двалина, и Кили, который следует за братом — и только потом Бильбо. Лицо хоббита бледнее, чем Торин помнит, и усыпано каплями чужой крови, словно веснушками. Он одет в синюю тунику целителя и торопливо вытирает руки о грязную тряпку, прежде чем поспешить к его ложу. Последнее, что видит Торин перед тем, как соскользнуть обратно во тьму — то, как Двалин ободряюще хлопает Бильбо по плечу. 

Видеть этот жест настолько странно, что Торин уверяется, что все-таки мертв. 

Торин спит. Он спит, просыпается и снова засыпает — первое гораздо чаще, чем второе. Он приходит в себя едва настолько, чтобы суметь проглотить порцию жидкой похлебки, и не узнает никого из тех, кто помогает ему, кроме тех случаев, когда это руки Бильбо приподнимают его голову и гладят по щеке, когда миска пустеет. Даже спустя много месяцев походной жизни руки хоббита мягче всех, что Торин знал прежде. 

Однажды, когда он просыпается, то обнаруживает рядом Гэндальфа, который попыхивает трубкой так довольно, словно палатка целителей — его личные покои. 

— Ты счастливчик, — без обиняков говорит Гэндальф. — Эта отчаянная затея могла закончиться совсем иначе. 

Торин стонет — на большее он сейчас не способен. 

Он спит. В конце концов он начинает спать меньше. Оин неустанно хлопочет над ним, но Торин мало что может с этим поделать, когда даже поднять руку кажется невероятным подвигом. Племянникам куда легче — Фили раздробило ногу, но гномы мастера изготавливать замену, когда в этом есть нужда. К тому времени, как Торин начинает садиться в кровати, Фили уже суетится у Оина на подхвате. — По крайней мере, я могу сделать вид, что он помогает брату, когда они оба куда-то испаряются, — ворчит Оин. 

Раненых держат в палатках у стен Эребора — эльфийских палатках, с ужасом осознает Торин, но даже Двалин не разделяет его возмущения по этому поводу. 

— Если так не терпится устроить раненых посреди драконьего дерьма, дело твое, — говорит он. — Как по мне, так пусть лучше за все платит Трандуил. 

Посмотрев на происходящее под неожиданным углом, Торин уступает. Вскоре Оину приходится просить его перестать подзуживать молодых целителей из гномов ломать все, что кажется мало-мальски ценным на вид. 

— Он выставит счет Эребору, — говорит Оин. 

Торин обдумывает эту мысль. 

— Зато прямо сейчас это попортит ему кровь. 

Закончив проверять повязки Торина, Бильбо закатывает глаза: 

— Отрадно видеть, что даже победа над драконьей болезнью твой характер не улучшила, — говорит он. Пальцы его проходятся по свежим бинтам так мягко, что Торин их даже не чувствует — и это приятное разнообразие по сравнению с подходом Оина, который считает, что «лучше ткнуть побольнее, чтобы вы, остолопы, в следующий раз дважды подумали, прежде чем снова творить глупости». 

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что с ранеными нужно быть помягче? — спрашивает Торин. 

Бильбо фыркает и толкает Торина в небольшой участок на груди, свободный от фиолетовых синяков. 

Бильбо навещает его каждый день. Оин сказал, что даже когда Торин спал, хоббит все равно был рядом. Конечно, Торин не единственный его подопечный. Хоббиты, как выяснилось, обладают самым подходящим складом характера для того, чтобы ухаживать за ранеными, и Бильбо щедро делится этим своим даром со всеми, кто в нем нуждается. Бывают дни, в которые Торин видит его лишь мельком, когда хоббит куда-то спешит — вероятно, к тем, чья жизнь находится в большей опасности. В прошлый понедельник Бильбо влетел к нему в палатку, приложил руку ко лбу Торина, бросил «Пей больше воды» — и был таков. 

Впрочем, такое происходит все реже. Сейчас выжившие либо встали на ноги, как Фили, либо поправляются медленно и прикованы к постели, как Торин. Торин провел в забытьи все дни, когда горели погребальные костры. Новых смертей все меньше, и скорбящие могут себе позволить почтить ушедших как полагается. Бард собственнолично явился поблагодарить гномов:

— Сосновые гробы могут показаться роскошью, когда нам еще предстоит отстроить дома, — говорит он, — но мертвые заслуживают хотя бы каких-то церемоний. 

Когда тот ушел, Бильбо устало улыбается Торину и говорит: 

— Я не буду рассказывать ему ту историю с простыми похоронами, если ты не станешь. 

Меньше смертей означает больше свободного времени, по крайней мере для целителей, и Бильбо проводит большую его часть рядом с Торином, что изрядно примиряет того с раной в живот (как, впрочем, и обретение Эребора, но эти радость и гордость до сих пор кажутся ему немного зыбкими, и Торин не уверен, что рассказы о том, что план по восстановлению горы уже готов, не были ложью, чтобы удержать его в постели подольше). Во время похода они с Бильбо много разговаривали — очень много, как любит напоминать Двалин — но одно дело перебрасываться словами, пока Дори ищет брод через реку, или когда Бофур обнаруживает, что Кили завязал его шнурки в узел — и совсем другое проводить вместе рядом часы, дни, недели, когда из всех занятий только разговоры. И сон. А потом снова разговоры. Торин привыкает, что Бильбо забирается к нему под бок и дремлет после долгой смены. Хоббиту достаточно провести так минут двадцать, уткнувшись в сильное плечо Торина, чтобы потом выдержать на ногах еще десять часов. 

Сегодня Бильбо, зайдя в палатку, выглядит так, словно вывалился из веками не чищенной трубы, и говорит: 

— Хорошая новость — твои племянники полностью оправились. Плохая новость примерно такая же. 

— Что, они вернулись к своим старым привычкам? — спрашивает Торин, в то время как Бильбо подходит к тазу с водой на табуретке рядом с его койкой. 

— Даже хуже — все произошло случайно, так что на них даже разозлиться толком нельзя. Они помогали людям Даина переносить запасы топлива и в процессе засыпали половину тренировочных площадок угольной пылью, — говорит Бильбо. Когда он погружает руки в воду, та немедленно чернеет. — Мы битый час пытались все отчистить. 

— И как, справились? 

Бильбо смеется: 

— Даже близко нет, но до нас дошло, что можно заставить их самих убрать за собой. 

— Я люблю своих племянников, — говорит Торин, — и все же рад, что распоряжаются сейчас Балин и Двалин. 

— Фили и Кили с тобой согласятся, — Бильбо окунает в таз все лицо. Когда он выныривает, глаза его плотно закрыты, а с волос капает. Он на ощупь тянется за чистой тряпкой и добавляет: — Знаешь, эти распорядители очень ждут, когда ты их сменишь. 

Торин стонет, чего бы никогда себе не позволил, будь в палатке кто-то еще. 

— Я знаю. 

Они говорят об этом уже не в первый раз. Раны Торина затянулись — по крайней мере настолько, насколько это было возможно — и пришло время взять власть в свои руки. Торин отнюдь не горит желанием это делать. Идея принадлежала ему самому, но Торин все равно от нее не в восторге — что, впрочем, можно сказать о большей части его идей. 

— Только ты можешь так убиваться, получив все, к чему так долго шел, — говорит Бильбо. — Как я выгляжу? 

— Из черного орка ты превратился в серого гоблина, — говорит Торин. Бильбо бормочет нечто крайне нелестное в адрес племянников Торина. — И мое прошлое правление закончилось не особо славно. 

Бильбо снова окунает тряпку в воду и принимается оттирать лицо. 

— В первый раз, когда я попытался что-то украсть, весь отряд оказался в плену у троллей. Кому было легко в его первый день? 

Торин хмурится. 

— Это другое. 

— Ерунда, — отвечает Бильбо. — Ты был рожден, чтобы править, Торин, и знать, как нельзя поступать, так же важно, как понимать, что нужно делать. А если понадобится помощь с чем-нибудь еще, то просто спроси одного из своих верных советников. 

— То есть Двалина, Балина или тебя, — говорит Торин. 

— Сила, мудрость и здравый смысл. Чего тебе еще желать? — Бильбо показывает пальцем на свое лицо: — Я все еще гоблин? 

— Свеж как майская роза. И столь же опасен. 

Бильбо закатывает глаза: 

— Спасибо, Торин. 

— Пожалуйста, Бильбо. 

В эти дни имя хоббита скатывается с языка удивительно легко. Даже в разгар болезни оно оставалось единственным, что не теряло значимости. Имя Бильбо шло ему. Когда Торин был на шаг от смерти, то шептал его, как молитву — и оно действовало куда лучше, чем все молитвы, что он читал прежде. Если позвать Бильбо, он придет и действительно поможет. 

И Торин был прав, что не спросил. Он все равно узнал имя Бильбо, а хоббит так ни о чем и не догадался. У него получилось, думает Торин. Получилось узнать и остаться безнаказанным. 

И это кажется неправильным. 

— Я не знал твоего имени, пока Балин не сказал мне — там, перед тайной дверью, — выпаливает Торин. 

Бильбо замирает, так и не закончив отжимать тряпку. 

— О чем это ты? 

Торин на миг стискивает зубы и продолжает: 

— Я не знал твоего имени. Знал только фамилию, но не имя. 

Бильбо смотрит так, словно не до конца понимает, что Торин только что сказал. 

— Ты… я не понимаю, как это не знал моего имени? 

— Не знал, — Торин заставляет себя сесть в кровати. Бильбо машинально тянется, чтобы уложить его обратно. — И не понимал, что не знаю, пока ты меня не спас. 

— В который раз? — спросил Бильбо, ошарашенно глядя на Торина. 

— В самый первый, — быстро отвечает Торин. — И меня это долго мучило. Если это как-то поможет. — Бильбо продолжает таращиться. — Двалин, Фили и Кили пытались помочь мне его выведать, — Торин вздыхает, — но толку от них было немного. 

— Ты не шутил тогда, в Озерном городе, — изумленно произносит Бильбо. — Когда сказал, что не знаешь, как меня зовут — ты говорил серьезно. 

Торин моргает. 

— Я пытался тебя рассмешить? — неуверенно говорит он. 

— Но заодно надеялся, что я назову тебе свое имя. Потому что ты его не знал, — Бильбо с ошарашенным видом садится на край койки. — Весь поход ты называл меня только мистером Бэггинсом или взломщиком. Я принимал это за смесь избыточной церемонности и хамства. 

Торин не находится, что возразить на такое описание. 

— Почему ты просто не спросил кого-нибудь? — спрашивает Бильбо и тут же трясет головой: — Хотя конечно, кого ты мог спросить — любой из отряда тут же все бы мне рассказал. — Бильбо смотрит на Торина: — Почему ты просто не спросил меня? 

Что ж, в этом вся суть, не так ли? Торин открывает рот, закрывает его, снова открывает. Бильбо продолжает смотреть на него так, словно он самое странное существо из всех, кого он видел.

— С самого начала я и так всеми силами давал понять, что тебе не место среди нас, — наконец говорит Торин. — Не хотел, чтобы ты прошел через это снова. 

После этих слов потрясение на лице Бильбо не исчезает — сказать по правде, оно остается там еще на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений. Но затем по лицу хоббита расплывается такая ослепительная улыбка, что Торин невольно отворачивается. 

— Что ж, — качает головой Бильбо. Кажется, он покраснел. С другой стороны, дело может быть в том, что он слишком усердно тер лицо. — Это была первостатейная глупость, совершенная из самых благородных побуждений, — тут он вспоминает, что до сих пор держит тряпку, и принимается оттирать руки. — Очень в твоем духе, я полагаю. 

— Мне ужасно стыдно, — говорит Торин.

Бильбо смотрит на него: 

— Я украл камень, который был тебе дороже всего на свете, и провел большую часть похода, передразнивая тебя за твоей же спиной, — он бросает почерневшую тряпку в таз. — Мы оба наделали достаточно того, за что нам теперь стыдно. 

Торин хмурится: 

— Передразнивая? 

Бильбо одаривает Торина таким строгим взглядом, что тот невольно садится прямее. 

— Мы познаем радость, — рычит Бильбо, — когда вернем себе гору, — затем он перестает грозно хмуриться и пожимает плечами: — Что-то вроде того. Это помогало скоротать время.

— И мои родичи это допустили? — тут Торин вспоминает Фили и Кили. — Впрочем, чего еще от них ждать. 

— Сказать по правде, твои племянники поощряли меня сильнее всех, — признается Бильбо — Они помогли мне отточить интонации, с которыми ты произносишь слова, которые не любишь: «Эльфы. Веселье. Отдых и залечивание ран». Впрочем, оно пригодилось и потом, я часто пользуюсь этим тоном во время советов, на которых Балин просит меня присутствовать. Теперь все слушают меня потому, что слегка побаиваются, а не потому, что считают, что мы с тобой друзья. На следующем собрании придется их поправить. 

Торин хватает Бильбо за руку: 

— Ты мой друг. 

Бильбо накрывает его ладонь своей: 

— Я знаю, Торин. Ты не особо скрываешь свое отношение. И я не злюсь, честное слово. Если нам есть что друг другу простить, давай это сделаем. Забудем все проступки, большие и малые, — Бильбо сжимает руку Торина. С Бильбо все всегда было так легко, и Торин не доверял этой легкости. Ничто в жизни не доставалось ему так просто, как хорошее отношение Бильбо Бэггинса. — Кроме того, теперь-то ты знаешь, как меня зовут. Ты… знаешь, ведь так? 

— Разумеется, — кивает Торин. — Тебя зовут Бильби. 

Взглядом Бильбо можно убивать. 

— Прости. Я знаю, что ты Бильбо, — добавляет Торин спустя пару мгновений. 

— Правда? — спрашивает Бильбо. — Или ты проведешь еще год, пытаясь тайком выведать, не зовут ли меня и в самом деле Бильби Бэггинс? 

— Нет, этот урок я усвоил — всегда спрашивай, если чего-то не знаешь, — говорит Торин. Сейчас докажу. Как тебя зовут? 

— О, меня зовут Бильби, — и Бильбо отвешивает поклон. — Бильби Боггинс, к вашим услугам. 

— Знаешь, ты оказался куда большим засранцем, чем я когда-то думал, — говорит Торин. 

— Забавно, именно так Двалин недавно сказал про тебя. Тем не менее я, Бильби Боггинс, всегда знал это и без него. 

— Ты Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг-энда под холмом, — говорит Торин. — Ты не любишь капусту, но обожаешь морковь, твоя мать рассказывала тебе сказки о драконах и принцессах, когда ты был ребенком, ты боишься волков со времен Долгой зимы, ты храбрейшее существо из всех, кого я знаю, и ты уже высмотрел на горе участки, на которых можно разбить сады. 

— А еще я неплохо шью, зато счетоводство мне не дается, — с улыбкой добавляет Бильбо. — Если ты составляешь список, то в нем будет еще много пунктов. 

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что знаю тебя, — ладонь Торина все еще сжимает руку Бильбо, угнездившись на сгибе его локтя. Большим пальцем он чертит круги на мягкой коже хоббита. — Даже если на то, чтобы узнать некоторые детали, ушло куда больше времени, чем следовало. 

Бильбо переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Торина. 

— Что ж, — произносит Бильбо, качает головой и смеется, — спасибо. — Он улыбается Торину. Торин улыбается в ответ. — Ты же в курсе, что твои племянники знают, как меня зовут, верно? — спрашивает Бильбо. 

— Конечно, сейчас они знают, — говорит Торин. И — после паузы: — Погоди. 

— Всю дорогу, — говорит Бильбо. — Они всегда называли меня Бильбо — кроме тех случаев, когда ты был рядом. Я решил, что это из вежливости — но, похоже, все было как раз наоборот. 

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь родственники, которые подойдут на роль наследников Эребора? — спрашивает Торин. — Моих вот-вот прикончат. 

— Никто не виноват, что ты не пошел и не спросил меня сам. 

— Они меня отговаривали! 

— И ты их послушал? Похоже, я в Эреборе нужнее, чем предполагал. 

— Что ж, — говорит Торин так, словно это самая очевидная вещь на свете, — так оно и есть. 

Полог палатки распахивается, и внутрь вваливается Двалин, за которым по пятам следуют Фили и Кили. Все трое перемазаны по самые уши так же, как и Бильбо совсем недавно, но Двалин, похоже, удручен этим гораздо больше, чем его спутники. 

— Передай своей сестре, что она породила двух балрогов, — рычит Двалин. 

— О, но мы все отчистили, — говорит Кили. 

— И вернули на место, — добавляет Фили. 

— Знаете, возможно, тащить в палатку к больному угольную пыль не самая лучшая затея, — говорит Бильбо. 

Двалин фыркает: 

— В тот день, когда гнома убьет пригоршня угольной пыли, я скажу, что туда этому гному и дорога. 

— Да, отлично сказано, Двалин, — говорит Бильбо. — Грубовато, но принципы превыше всего. Кстати, как меня зовут? 

Двалин замирает. Фили и Кили, похоже, на седьмом небе от счастья. 

— Он узнал? — сияет Фили. 

— Я сам ему рассказал, — говорит Торин и мерит племянников грозным взглядом до тех пор, пока их ликование несколько не стихает. — Как и вам следовало рассказать мне. 

Кили хватает брата за руку: 

— Он все еще прикован к постели, — говорит он, и их обоих как ветром сдувает. 

— Я лишу вас наследства! — кричит Торин вслед. В ответ доносится нечто подозрительно похожее на смех. 

Бильбо поднимает брови и смотрит на Двалина: 

— Ну? 

— Оно точно начинается на «Б», — говорит Двалин. 

— Как ты можешь до сих пор не знать? — спрашивает Торин. 

Двалин пожимает плечами: 

— Я не особо любопытен. 

— Мы делим ужин четыре дня в неделю из семи, — замечает Бильбо. 

— Не говори Балину. 

Бильбо фыркает: 

— Я перескажу Балину все слово в слово. 

Двалин морщится, но молчит. Торин не завидует той выволочке, которая тому светит. Конечно, самому Торину предстоит выслушать не меньше, но, возможно, в процессе получится изобразить приступ боли от ран. В его состоянии крайне мало положительных сторон, но из того, что есть, Торин собирается выжать максимум. 

— Так как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Двалин. 

— Бильби, — говорит Торин. 

Бильбо толкает его в плечо. Торин в ответ спихивает его с кровати. Так странно, думает Торин, когда Бильбо оскорбленно верещит, рухнув на землю. Нельзя сказать, что это самый счастливый миг в его жизни или еще какую-нить подобную глупость. Просто счастье впервые кажется не таким зыбким и неверным, как до этого. 

— Торин Дубощит, ты негодяй! — кричит Бильбо с пола, в то время как Двалин раскатисто хохочет. 

Да. Это счастье зыбким никак не назвать.


End file.
